Mój Własny Świat Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 July 2016
08:11 <Вestia> aha 08:11 często 08:11 bo tera to nie (praca) 08:11 <Вestia> mh 08:33 yo gałgany 09:18 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HXX73Wm3iac 09:24 jezu 09:25 (lf) 09:33 o jaaa 09:34 Kaszub nie potrafi zalogować się na moje konto XD 11:11 <Вestia> Racc 11:12 Krakowska to Racc? 11:12 <Вestia> nieee 11:12 :O 11:13 XD 11:13 Nie dość, że babcia to teraz jeszcze pomarszczona 11:13 <Вestia> Babcia artefakt 11:13 BABCIA KOCHA ZEDA 11:13 http://screenshot.sh/mMbKMhqJH68Qz 11:17 m.kwejk.pl/przegladaj/2691593/0/najbardziej-odrazajacy-super bohaterowie.html :O 11:18 <Вestia> co 11:18 Aww https://40.media.tumblr.com/8b3086bc73fa6739c10d984a22ccbf90/tumblr_o4hhmhnX861v8sg6ao1_500.png 11:19 <Вestia> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_9QC6LaZDo8 Idą po dizziego xd 11:19 <Вestia> Zniszczą go tańcem 11:19 * Jakudizz tańczy jak Mettaton EX 11:19 (lf) 11:21 <Вestia> lel 11:22 <Вestia> Rets pw 11:25 ludzie to najgorsze istoty jakie istnieją 11:28 <Вestia> - A powiedz dlaczego? 11:28 <Вestia> - Dlaczego? 11:28 <Вestia> 11:28 <Вestia> cute 11:28 lol 11:29 w tym miejscu zagłodzili zwierze http://screenshot.sh/oe3bhzFox8dsD 11:29 <Вestia> Tupot małych stóp (derp) 11:29 <Вestia> lol xd 11:30 no patrz no http://screenshot.sh/ouDTTPazh0v6f 11:30 i tak to jest trup 11:30 <Вestia> Let it goooooooooooooooooooooooo 11:31 tylko zastanawia mnie jedno 11:31 z jakiej strony oni podjechali 11:33 a dobra już wiem 11:34 <Вestia> hm 11:35 tfu 11:35 nie ten budynek 11:37 <Вestia> Hmmmm 11:37 ale zastanawia mnie jedno 11:37 <Вestia> Przeinstalowałem 11:37 <Вestia> i nie działa 11:37 zw ;-; 11:38 po co ludzie kupują zwierzęta skoro i tak potem je porzucają/głodzą/zabijają 11:38 <Вestia> bo są zjebani 11:38 <Вestia> #Prawda 11:38 <Вestia> Było warto (puff) 11:38 tak naprawdę ludzie to najgorsze zwierzęta 11:39 <Вestia> hm 11:41 gdybym mieszkała niedaleko i miała pieniądze to bym odkupiła tego konia jak jeszcze żył 11:44 <Вestia> hm 11:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RHvLc3ESCro 11:51 Polish Soldier 11:51 odbloku PW 11:51 :) 11:51 jezu Rico to jest chore XD 11:52 nie 11:52 przypadkiem na to trafiłem 11:52 XD 11:53 <Вestia> Mr.Pickles <3 11:54 jj 11:54 <Вestia> Szkoda mi tej suczki lisa xd 11:54 o jezu nie 11:54 2 sezon 11:54 pls no spoiler 11:55 Ale spójrz kaszub na jej suty XD 11:55 <Вestia> xD 11:55 suczka? 11:55 TO JEST SUKA 11:57 hmm 11:57 zacząć rysować Rets czy nie 11:57 oto jest pytanie 11:57 jak chcesz 11:58 no bo mogem 11:58 jak masz trochę czasu 11:58 ciekawe ile to waży http://screenshot.sh/mFxkvgtNTLoCn 11:58 no właśnie nie wiem kiedy ojciec wróci 11:59 obstawiam 76 kg 11:59 możliwe 11:59 bicepsy z tłuszczu XD 11:59 xd 12:00 jezu 12:00 * Salai69 maca filety Rets 12:00 chce mi się umrzeć 12:00 https://youtu.be/Rf7MCiei9uI?t=5m28s 12:00 hmm 12:00 na którym odcinku skończyłam oglądać... 12:03 jezu, denerwuje mnie to że te odcinki są w odbiciu lustrzanym 12:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BlWZi7BeWBo 12:08 awww 12:20 <Вestia> Może przekonam brata by dał mi 20 zł na SRIV XD 12:20 <Вestia> W ogóle 12:20 <Вestia> Widziałem karty pre-paid z lola 12:20 Kaszuuuub 12:20 kup na Steam 12:20 <Вestia> ? 12:20 taniej 12:20 <Вestia> W biedronce jest wersja pudełkowa za 20 zł 12:20 lol 12:20 chyba wtedy nie pogramy razem 12:21 <Вestia> a dlaczego? 12:21 <Вestia> tzn 12:21 <Вestia> będą miały kod na steam 12:21 no to k 12:21 <Вestia> Jeszcze był Max Payne antologia xd 12:21 <Вestia> a raczej 1 & 2 xD 12:21 mnie nie stać na nic 12:21 <Вestia> dziwne 12:21 MATKA JUŻ MI ZACZYNA MOJĄ KASĘ ZABIERAĆ 12:22 witaj w moim świecie 12:22 miałam ładnie odłożone pięć stów 12:22 a teraz 12:22 NIE MAM NIC 12:22 ojciec kilka lat temu zabrał mi hajs z komunii żeby coś do samochodu kupić 12:22 do dziś grosza zwrotu nie dostałam 12:23 moja matka też mi nie oddała 12:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1MppFqU20jc 12:26 Trump, Trump, Trump, Trump 12:26 Trump, Trump, Trump, Trump! 12:26 Trump. 12:26 Trump, Trump 12:27 <Вestia> xD 12:28 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tu1otiBLPko 12:28 WTF XD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7DoUiNxh6_0 12:28 TRUUUUMP! 12:28 <Вestia> http://prntscr.com/bomfuh 12:34 o jezu 12:34 w 8 odcinku dziadkowi kilka rzeczy z tyłka wyjmują x'D 12:35 <Вestia> xD 12:41 WTF https://36.media.tumblr.com/c7ad0fe877473a5eecb8947eca2caeb1/tumblr_o5jrqlNB8T1vqd0z0o1_500.jpg 12:41 DY! DY! DY! 12:46 <Вestia> Hm 12:46 <Вestia> Czekoladowy makaron 01:02 <Вestia> Yo rin 01:11 elo 01:11 <Вestia> Tobie lol też nie działa? 01:11 działą normalnie 01:17 <Вestia> lel 01:17 <Вestia> dziwne 01:18 <Вestia> Bo mi wyskakuje że się loguje no i czekam .v. 01:18 XD 01:18 <Вestia> do momentu aż wywala błąd (derp) 01:18 może w sumie jutro będzie w porządku 01:18 <Вestia> nie wiem 01:19 <Вestia> hm 01:19 <Вestia> expienie w wiedźminie :/ 01:20 to uczucie kiedy pomagasz w choolere enemy teamowi 01:20 a on i tak przegrywa bo nie robi tego co mowisz (derp) 01:20 <Вestia> XD 01:21 mam 5 magów 01:21 a ja sma adc 01:21 i co robi enemy team 01:21 buduja armora 01:21 .v. 01:21 XD 01:21 <Вestia> XD 01:22 kurde 01:22 wspomóżcie groszem 01:22 <Вestia> Dużo jest misji w rozdziale 2 :/ 01:24 serio 01:24 wystaczyło zeby zbudowali magresy 01:24 i zaczeli by rozdupcac nasz team 01:24 ale po co 01:24 <Вestia> lol 01:24 Kaszub 01:24 lepiej budowac armowy i jeszcze wiecej DMGa 01:24 <Вestia> ? 01:24 .v. 01:24 w M&B mam dwa zamki i jak je obronić? 01:24 na shke ktora i tak nic nie znaczy 01:24 xD 01:24 <Вestia> Zostawiasz w nich wojska xd 01:25 <Вestia> Strange na fb .v. 01:25 dama karo syndra 01:25 hmmm 01:25 mam sedzine syndre 01:25 :D 01:25 <Вestia> QQ 01:25 <Вestia> Z Atlantydy lepsza 01:25 tak czy inaczej 01:26 miej dwie skorki do postaci ktora nie umiesz grac 01:26 xD 01:26 <Вestia> a ja umiem grać Syndrą h3h3 01:26 a je nie umiem grać XD 01:26 ja* 01:26 ssw singed 01:26 ulepszyc hmmmm 01:27 czy moze na loterie zostawic 01:27 chociaż Annie to jedna z lepszych opcji 01:27 lol to takie pokemony 01:27 przynajmniej dla mnie 01:27 <Вestia> http://anonimowe.pl/FF6ye 01:27 pierwsze champy startowe to ashe lub yi xD 01:28 jezu 01:28 kto bierze psiaka na rankedy 01:28 <Вestia> Nasusa? 01:28 nie 01:28 Łorłika 01:28 <Вestia> biorą xd 01:28 ehm 01:29 dobry tank 01:29 i diver 01:29 jak umie grac to wycarryuje cały mecz 01:30 to uczucie kiedy lecisz w doł 01:30 i wiekszosc postaci to posiadane 01:30 .v. 01:31 i do wiekszosci masz co najmniej jedna skorka 01:31 .v. 01:31 <Вestia> .v. 01:32 tak 01:32 nawet do ekko 01:32 ktorym zagrałem moze kilka meczy 01:32 xD 01:32 <Вestia> Pewnego dnia pojechałam do koleżanki do której często przychodził nasz kolega który był księdzem. Siedzieliśmy popijając kawę, zbliżała się godzina 18, zaczęliśmy się zbierać do wyjścia. 01:32 <Вestia> 01:32 <Вestia> Koleżanka ma w domu dwa koty, które zawsze uwielbiają wylegiwać się na moim czarny płaszcz, tak było tym i tym razem. Wzięłam płaszcz do ręki i chciałam go nałożyć, zobaczyłam że jest na nim pełno kociej sierści. Zaczęłam ją ściągać specjalna szczotką, zapomniałam o plecach, a że miałam już założony płaszcz i buty, to nie chciało mi się go znowu ściągać i czyścić. 01:32 <Вestia> 01:32 <Вestia> Wtedy wszedł do pokoju nasz kolega, ksiądz, spytałam go czy mógłby mnie przelecieć od tyłu, bo sama nie mogę. Jego miny i śmiechu nie zapomnę do końca życia. 01:32 <Вestia> XD 01:33 (y) 01:39 <Вestia> hm 01:39 <Вestia> grać po polsku czy po angielsku xd 01:40 po polsku 01:49 ej 01:49 jaki dzień tygodnia dzisiaj jest? 01:49 <Вestia> pon 01:49 ah 01:50 ok 01:51 Dzieci u mnie na przedbloku drą się ,,hail satan" 01:51 .v. 01:51 <Вestia> .v. 01:52 * Salai69 czuje, że wykonała swe zadanie 02:00 rin piłsudzki niszczy gry rasistom 02:00 xD 02:00 <Вestia> lol xd 02:00 feednij linie 0/3 02:01 druga linia feeduje sie bez twojej ""pomocy"" i pomocy tych z dołu 02:01 wina moja 02:01 gg wp 02:01 xD 02:01 <Вestia> a ja nie mogę nadal się zalogować qq 02:01 było nei grzebac w plikach gry 02:01 <Вestia> nie grzebię 02:01 <Вestia> Wina riotu 02:02 to czemu mi sie udało zalogowac? 02:02 <Вestia> nie wiem 02:02 <Вestia> BO NIE MASZ INTERNETU Z INEI? XD 02:03 <Вestia> Ktoś mi mówił że lol ma problemy z Ineą / Vectra czy bóg wie co 02:03 z orange tez miał jakis czas 02:03 i netia 02:03 xD 02:04 http://imgur.com/U56NARB NARESZCIE 02:06 juz nie 02:06 zepsułem to 02:06 :< 02:06 xD 02:06 jest 667 02:06 668 02:06 x'D 02:06 Zara bedzie 669 02:06 ale ja to zepsułem 02:06 :P 02:06 truudno 02:07 .v. 02:07 Zw obiad 02:07 uhh 02:07 muszę jakąś nową adopcję narysować ale mi się nie chceee 02:09 ale tu jebie skunem 02:10 <Вestia> lel 02:10 <Вestia> to wyjdź 02:10 <Вestia> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oslaaA8Ji5M xd 02:13 zw 02:13 omfg http://images.alexonsager.net/pokemon/fused/12/12.142.png 02:14 uwielbiam tą fuzję x'DD 2016 07 04